The Wise
by BxM
Summary: [BxM][pointless fiction] Brendon is down when he finds out that May likes somebody else. Can someone talk him out of getting the most irrational of thoughts?


**Title**: The Wise

**Rating**: G

**Pairing**: MayxBrendon...sort of

- -

It was the beginning of summer. Many things has happened to our hero, Brendon, as he traveled to so many different cities and places that made him more wiser and tough. He battled all of the gym leaders with his beloved partner, Marshtomp. He had captured many Pokemon including a small blue egg he has yet to know what was inside. He defeated the Elite Four, including Steven, the champion. And he and his close friend and rival, May, are both Champions now, but now if only Brendon wasn't stuck with chores he volunteered to do!

"And then he said-"

"May, cut it out!" Brendon said tiredly, balancing the PokeNav on his shoulder while stuffing some stacked books into their proper places. His father, the professor, was on vacation and Brendon wanted to surprise him with a clean lab. Big mistake. "I don't care about what 'Steven says'."

"Wow, someone's jealous," May teased through the PokeNav. Brendon's heartbeat sped up. What did she mean? What did she- "Just kiddin'!" Whew.

"But seriously, isn't Steven the coolest, most hottest guy alive?" she asked. Brendon sighed, picking up stray papers off of the floor.

"May, isn't it a little odd that you ask a guy that question?" he asked through the PokeNav. May giggled. "Yeah, you're right..."

"And anyway, Steven's like, twenty something, and you're fourteen! Don't you want to give up on him yet?" he asked hopefully. May let out a 'no way.' Brendon mentally groaned loudly. Why did she like that guy so much? Why not himself than Steven? He was a better battler than that guy!

"...so, where are ya?"

Brendon glared at the room, the area which looked like it had been flipped over. "Dad's lab. The room's an endless mess." May let out a short laugh.

"Just leave it for a while, Brendon! I'm at Dewford right now, and I'll just surf over with my new Azumarill!" she said brightly. "Meet me at Petalburg in a few hours!" There was a click and she hung up. He put down the PokeNav and sighed. May didn't like him as he liked her. He did really like her, the way she battled so skillfully, how she smiled and laughed when he did something reckless or funny, how she was nice, although a bit bossy...

"Might as well wait for her now..." he shot one more disgusted look at the lab and left, picking up his bike from the doorway.

- -

Petalburg was a nice, quiet city. Rarely there was a fight, and the people were nice and kind, never forgetting to let a child have a sample of ice-cream or a small piece of chocolate. The weather was nice, not too hot, not at all cold. He could go down to the gym, and ask Norman for a quick rematch to train. Or maybe he could pick up a small bite to eat. Or-

"Breeeendoon!"

He cringed. Or be disurbed by that little brat. Surely enough, Wally came jogging down to meet him. "Hey Brendon, what'cha doin' here?" his faded green hair stuck on his forehead and all over the place.

"I should be asking you," Brendon answered warily, staring down at the eager little boy.

"Oh, I was just comin' back here to visit my parents. They were pretty happy, too!" he chirped. Brendon let out a small mutter: "I wonder why they were happy..." but then Wally asked 'huh?' and he shook his hands in front of him, saying "nothing...nothing..."

"So, Brendon!" Wally asked in a childish, happy tone. "Why are you here, exactly?"

"Nothin'!" he said stubbornly, crossing his arms. He was sulking, and was doing a horrid job of hiding it. Wally cocked his head slightly, staring up at the bigger boy curiously. Brendon turned around and began to march away, before...

"Is it a girl?"

Brendon spun around, staring at him. "What?" he asked loudly. The other people looked at him, and his cheeks tinged a rosy red.

"Who is it, Brendon?" Wally asked quietly. His eyes did not hold playfulness and teasing. They were serious and filled with a wise look that the oldest of men whom had seen many things in their life had. Brendon hesitated.

"Come on, speak!" the smaller boy commanded him as if he were a cuddly little Growlithe. Brendon groaned mentally as he shoved his hands into his small pockets.

"May."

Wally didn't laugh, nor crack a smile. He just nodded. "No doubt. That was my first guess."

"Hey," Brendon frowned, smashing onto the nearest bench. "Don't toy with my emotions." Wally sat next to him.

"I'm not," he replied. "It's painfully obvious. You act nervous around her sometimes, you try to get her attention, you sometimes tease her, and blush when she teases you."

"Whoa, whoa!" Brendon stood up. "Are you like, making a documentary of me or somethin'!" he exclaimed, surprised. Wally paused.

"No, you're just really fun to pay attention to." He grinned, looking up at Brendon's flustered face above.

"Well, that's not the problem," Brendon sighed, sitting down again, looking up to the sky. "She likes Steven, former Champion. And even though I told her about the age difference, she's too stubborn to give up." Wally looked at him vaguely. May wasn't the only stubborn person here...

"Listen Brendon!" the boy said in a serious tone. Brendon stopped and stared at him. What was up with Wally today? Why was he so...mature? "Do you actually think that things will end up with May and Steven?"

"There's a possibility."

"No there isn't," Wally shook his head. "Steven is twenty four, and May's ten years younger. Steven will eventually find someone before May even turns into the marrying age."

"Yeah..." Brendon realized. Wally winked.

"She seems to act really friendly around you too, Brendon. And you're a better battler than Steven, so there's a strong chance that she'll turn her eyes on you next." He stood up and stretched. "Anyways!" he turned to Brendon brightly. "I want to catch up to Steven, also. Can you help me trai-"

"Brendon!" an angry voice came up to Brendon. May stood in front of him, his pants wet. Her Azumarill was sopping wet also, its usual light blue color a solid one. "WHY didn't you wait for me!"

"Oh, May!" Brendon exclaimed nervously, grinning sheeplishly. "I was just...catching up with Wally over here!" he nudged the boy and Wally nodded quickly.

"Oh, hey Wally," she said to him before turning to her Azumarill. "Aqua, you know what to do. Brendon, come over here for a sec." She stepped a few feet to the right. Brendon followed her timidly, not wanting to be on her last nerves.

"Now, Aqua!"

The Azumarill shook its body hard, water spraying on Brendon endlessly. He shouted in surprise, causing the people to gather lightly, the smaller children clapping in entertainment. Pretty soon, Aqua was dry while Brendon was drenched.

"That'll teach you to remember, Brendon!" she said in scorn, walking away, Aqua bouncing after her. Brendon landed on his knees in disgrace, and Wally stood above him, smirking.

"...but it'll take time, Brendon," he said simply, following May.

- -

**A/N**: Yeah, this is a pointless little fiction. Wally seems very Ooc...could there be a wise old grandpa in that childish body? lol


End file.
